Nightmares
by Tel nok shock
Summary: A 12 year old girl is brought from off world by SG1 and it's discovered by Janet that her brain has been messed with. Post "Solitudes" I'm crap at summaries. Please read? T is because I'm cautious!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** this is my first multi-chapter fanfic so reviews are appreciated. Nataia is my own OC… so MINE!

**NIGHTMARES**

**Prologue**

_Huh, huh, huh. _

Panting slightly, she stood and surveyed her surroundings. Not much was different. Same forest, same rain.

"Damn boar, how am I supposed to get back to camp?" she questioned, but she wonders if it was actually real.

All of a sudden the undergrowth rustled and she hid herself in a tree with her bow drawn and hidden. The people that stepped out were an unwelcome sight.

_It's them_, she thought with a surge of venom.

The one called Major Carter spoke first. "I don't think there is anyone on this planet, Colonel O'Neill." That's a relief, she thought. "We should head back to the Stargate, O'Neill," the Jaffa, Teal'c, said. That caught her attention. "There's a chapaai'a," she breathed.

_Home_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**A Few Hours later**

"Don't you think we should set up camp for the night instead? I don't know about you guys but I don't fancy hunting for the Stargate in the night," Daniel said.

I swore rather violently under my breath. _I need to find some food_, I thought.

This was my mistake.

I should have heard them coming, I should've figured on them finding me. But, I lit the fire anyway, not even thinking about the smoke. Next thing I knew a pair of strong arms had grabbed me from behind.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Okay," a female voice replied.

"Oof!" I hit the ground with a whump.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" O'Neill asked. Instead of replying, she sat down, criss-crossed her legs and clamped her mouth shut. She saw her bow and arrows and reached for them.

"Oh no you don't," Sam said pulling it out of reach.

"Please release me and let me leave," the girl said.

"Carter, can I talk to you?" asked O'Neill standing off to the side.

"Does she seem familiar to you at all?"

"No, why?"

"No reason."

**Meanwhile…**

Daniel went and sat in front of the girl and asked her to "Tell us your story."

"My name is Nataia and I am one of a few remaining survivors of the planet Anaos."

"Almost one year ago you visited our planet and talked with my adoptive parents. I listened to you-"

"I knew she looked familiar," O'Neill muttered.

"- in hopes of catching anything that may be of importance. Two days after you left, my parents led an uprising against the System lord Shaq'ran; when he learned of this, he sent an army of Jaffa to put a stop to it. The instigators, including my parents, were put to death. I managed to escape with several men, women and children from our village. We fled into the woods, but had very few supplies. We hoped he would leave a few days later. When he didn't, we grew desperate. We had an ally among Shaq'ran's ranks - she helped us steal a ship. We eventually found this planet. It seemed safe. We thought we had found a safe haven here." She stopped to take a breath, before resuming her story. "When you found me earlier I was hunting for food for the camp. I had a slight run in with an angry boar and ran farther than intended from camp. 'When I saw you, I remembered you and decided to follow in the hope of finding the Stargate again." Nataia fell silent.

**Please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Let's go to sleep and we'll work this out in the morning," Jack said.

Everyone else agreed and I was given a sleeping bag. I'm honestly confused as to why they're helping me. They must have a motive, I decided as I fall into a light sleep. They settled down around me with Colonel O'Neill on guard. Later that night, I bolted awake covered in a cold sweat.

Sam spoke to me, sounding concerned

"Nataia are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to back to sleep. I just need to get some air that's all."

"Alright, don't go far," she said before going back to sleep.

I can't describe the feeling I felt when I realized that they trusted that I wouldn't run away. After stumbling into the woods to clear my head, I found a clearing that opened up to the sky.

_This is the third time this week this has happened and the nightmares are getting worse even when I'm awake. I don't even know f that boar was real_, I thought.

I sat down and started to shake with quiet, suppressed sobs. I just wanted the nightmares gone. Is that too much to ask? A second later Daniel settled down beside me and pulled me into a hug that I don't resist. What felt like hours later my sobs quieted and I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Thanks for letting me do that," I say to him as we stand up to return to camp.

"It's not a problem."

As they walked back in silence, I silently cursed myself for crying like that.

"_Your goal is to find the address of your home and get everyone there not to make friends_," I reminded myself.

But the small annoying voice in the back of my mind said, "_But these people genuinely care for you_."

"_No they don't, now shut up_," I thought.

When we got back to camp the first thing we heard was O'Neill yelling "Where the hell have you two been?!"

"Teal'c woke up for his shift and both of you were gone!" Sam shouted.

She swept forward and pulled me into a crushing hug that I found myself returning. "I was so worried," Sam said.

"You didn't need to worry, Daniel was with me," I responded. Why are they worried about me so much? I think I've proven that I can take care of myself.

"Be that as it may Nataia, there are many dangers in the forest at night," Teal'c stated.

"Alright let's get a little more sleep and we'll work everything out in the morning," O'Neill said as he climbed back into his sleeping bag. I hesitated for a second before pulling my sleeping bag over by Daniel's. He feels safe to me.

I wake up _again _(this was starting to get on my nerves) a little while later to whispering.

"Jack, we can't the regs-" a voice, I'm assuming Sam's, whispers.

"Can go to hell as far as I'm concerned Sam, I care for you far too much to just keep my feelings hidden," he interrupts her sounding quite serious. I get the feeling that "cares" might mean "loves".

I open an eye halfway to see Sam leaning against a tree with Jack's arms around her, illuminated by the dying fire.

"Whoa am I seeing this right?" My brain asks me causing me to open both eyes half way. She opens her mouth to say something but he leans in and kisses her before she says anything. I snap my eyes shut as the annoying voice starts yelling "_Private moment! Private moment! Do not disturb_!" I roll over and put my head under the sleeping bag as I start hear noises coming over from the tree.

I slip into sleep once more wondering why they were so secretive about this and what "regs" are.

**Please review?**

**I couldn't resist a little J/S**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Daniel's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I was slightly surprised to find that Nataia had crawled over to me in the night and was now, well, snuggled up against me.

"_What is it that makes me feel so protective of her_?" I ask myself as I looked down at her small sleeping form. She's tiny; eleven, twelve maybe?

Almost as though she had heard me Nataia rolled on to her stomach but, to my immense relief, she didn't wake up. That's when I caught a glimpse of the scar on her head that runs from the base of her head almost to her hairline. I hesitate about getting a closer look while she was asleep but was saved from making any decisions by Jack waking up. After everyone got up and breakfast which Nataia refused, we packed up and resumed the hike towards the Stargate.

**Sam's POV**

"So how long have you and your people been here?" I ask as we climb.

"A month or two."

"The UAV we sent out didn't register any human life forms on the planet," I say with a frown.

"Did it scan the whole planet?" Nataia snapped.

Embarrassed, I blush and stay silent for the rest of the hike. Yeesh, who knew a kid, could be so rude?

**O'Neill's POV **

The girl cranes for a glimpse of the address Daniel punches in and gives me a green-eyed glare when I shift and block her view. I retort with a smirk that makes her scowl. "This is the thanks we get for helping her," I grumble as we go up to the gate. I see Daniel take her hand and give her a reassuring smile. She shrugs him off and follows me up to the gate. I step through the gate and take the stomach churning ride to the SGC.

**Nataia's POV**

Blackness gathers on the edge of my vision as I sway where I stand.

"I don't feel so…" I try to say as the blackness closes in.

I see lights and hear sirens wailing. There's a disembodied voice shouting something, and Daniel telling me to hold on until someone gets here. It all fades and the nightmares take over my mind in flashes of red, and high pitched scream rises above the growls of the monsters.

**Please review?**

**I couldn't resist a little J/S**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Daniel's POV**

"Daniel, pacing outside the infirmary isn't going to help anyone," Sam says, as I continue pacing.

"I'm just worried about Nataia, that's all," I say as I finally sit down. Janet wouldn't let me stay with her.

"I know, how do think that I felt when Cassie was having her examination when she arrived?"

"Cassie didn't blackout in the first 5 seconds of arriving," I point out.

Sam opens her mouth like she's about to say something more when Janet walks out of the infirmary looking serious.

"How is she?" I immediately ask, Janet ignores me and talks to Sam instead.

"Gather all of SG1 and General Hammond in the Briefing Room; I think you're all going to want to hear this."

**Third Person POV**

"Nataia is in the advanced stages of malnourishment and is Calcium plus Vitamin C deficit in many areas of her body. Now I've already got her on several drip bags, but a sedative would prove more harm than good at this point," Janet said to the others around the table.

"I don't want her to eat anything until her Calcium and Vitamin C levels are back to normal," she added as an afterthought.

"Well that explains why she blacked out, but not why she refused the food we offered on P2K-582," Sam says with a frown.

"Nataia may have not wanted to appear weak in front of those she considered her enemies," Teal'c said looking stoic as ever.

"Well that is a good point, I mean we are the reason her parents are dead after all," Daniel said distractedly.

O'Neill looked over at him seeming surprised that Daniel said that.

"And also her skull has been opened up," Janet said surprising them.

Everyone's including Teal'c's eyes widened.

"According to the MRI whoever did it stripped away the part of the brain that regulates dreams and reality, so basically she can't tell what's real or just a dream. The entire barrier - so dream, nightmare, reality - it makes no difference to her."

Everyone stayed silent until Teal'c spoke "She is indeed a brave warrior."

"Well I'll give her this; she is resilient for a twelve year old," Dr Frasier commented.

An airman ran up and whispered something into 's ear. "Okay, thank you airman," she turns and says "Nataia's awake."

**Nataia's POV**

I blink, trying to figure out where I am and how I got here. That's when everything comes rushing back. That's when the nightmares come back for me. I faintly hear a ringing sound that I realize is me screaming. A nurse rushes up and injects what must have something to make the nightmares come back again because I feel sleepy about a second after she injects it. Daniel's face comes into my range of vision; he see's my terror of the nightmares that will come if I sleep.

"I will be right here when you wake up," he promises.

"You promise?" I whisper.

He takes my hand. "I will always be here," he says softly.

I lay back and surrender to the pull of sleep.

**Daniel's POV**

As I reach the infirmary I can hear a faint screaming sound that I realize is Nataia. I pull up short of running into the door as I wait for it to open.

'What do I say to calm her down?' I ask myself.

That's when I realize that the screaming stopped. I hurry over to her bed and see on her face the terror that stops my heart. She was almost as stoic as Teal'c, but now as I look at her I realize she had to grow up faster than most kids.

As a defense mechanism she erected a barrier that was in her abrasive manner. Now that she is stripped of that she is only a young girl struggling to stay awake against the power of drugs. I shake off the thoughts as I peer into her terrified green eyes.

"I will be right here when you wake up," I promise.

"You promise?" She whispers.

"I will always be here," I say softly.

She lies back and surrenders to the powers of the drug working its way through her system. A soft sigh escapes me as I watch her fall asleep. I feel Janet come up behind me and she watches her as well.

"Not so easy is it, huh" she whispers.

**A little while later…. **

"I have to go, there's a chair behind the curtain if you're going to stay longer," she whispered.

"Alright," I replied.

"I'll be in Sam's lab if you need me" she replies and leaves.

"Bye Janet, see you later," I called.

**Janet's POV **

"Hey Sam," I said cheerfully.

"Hey Janet!" She replied.

After about 20 or so minutes of girl talk I had to return to the infirmary. Then the alarms started.

**Please review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Nataia's POV**

I wake up gasping for air; I claw at my throat and try to breath. It doesn't go well. Dr. Frasier comes in to my view as the darkness begins to gather again; I try to ask where Daniel is. He promised to be here when I woke up. She injects something into my arm that helps me breathe. But I slip back into sleep again, and this makes me calmer somehow.

**2 Hours later**

I wake up once more and everything comes flooding back. My hand flies up to claw at my throat. The memory of not being able to breathe was all too fresh for my liking.

"I wouldn't do that or Janet will have both our hides," Daniel says from my right.

I turn looking for him just as he appears from behind a curtain holding a tray of something. I eye it suspiciously; he notices and sets it down in front of me. I realize that it's food. And lots of it. I realize how hungry I am, how hungry I've been for the past few months. They may have an unknown motive but food tops finding it out at the moment.

**Daniel's POV**

I watch her scoff down the food as though it was her last meal. Then again her last meal was probably 6 months ago, or more. As she slows down, I realize something is happening. Her green eyes go wide, she grips the side of the tray and she starts to take great heaving gasps of air. I realize she is slipping back to the nightmares; I grab her shoulders and say her name until she looks at me. When she does it's the complete and utter terror in her eyes that makes my blood run cold.

"The nightmares are coming back to hurt me!" She whispers.

The last part was a scream that brought Janet over with a syringe of sleeping fluids.

"No, don't" she says vehemently "I can find my way back" she says and takes a deep breath.

About a minute later she looks over and says in a quiet voice, "I'm back, I mean this is real right?" I sigh feeling relived and nod "It's real." "Can I clean myself?" she asks.

"The showers are this way Nataia," Janet said leading her off. Airman Mason ran up and told me that General Hammond needed to talk to me.

**Hammond's Office**

'_How am I going to tell Dr. Jackson that Kinsey wants her transferred to Area 51_?' A knock on the door disrupts his troubled thoughts.

"You wanted to see me, General?" Daniel asks.

"Yes, sit down Dr. Jackson. I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that SG-2 managed to deliver food and medical supplies to the camp on P2K."

"Well that's good," Daniel said relieved.

"The bad news however is concerning Nataia."

"What is it?" Daniel immediately asked.

"It appears that Senator Kinsey wants her transferred to Area 51 for experimentation concerning what happened to her brain."

"But sir she's a mentally traumatized 12 year old girl, not some new race or species of plant that we brought back!" He almost shouts.

"I realize that Dr. Jackson, but Kinsey has the agreement of both the president and chiefs of staff on this matter."

Daniel plopped down in his chair and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Oh god, how am I going to tell her about this," he asks.

Hammond sighs, even he can't figure out how to broach the subject. She's more like a child, than a girl going on 13.

"As much as I agree with you Dr. Jackson I cannot disobey a direct order from the President. But I would figure something out soon, they'll be here tomorrow morning."

**Sorry about the cliffie in the last chapter but I couldn't resist!**

******Please review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Daniel's POV**

'_How am I going to tell her that a higher power in a government system she doesn't even understand wants to experiment on her because someone has already messed with her brain_?' As I enter the Briefing Room, I still don't have an answer to my question. The rest of the team is waiting, and I find myself blurting out the news.

"Kinsey wants her transferred to Area 51 for experiments."

Jack speaks first. "Well when have we ever let Kinsey boss us around on matters like this?"

Sam smiles, "Never."

"Indeed," Teal'c added.

"So, where do we send her?"

"What about sending her to the Nox, maybe they can help her," Sam suggested.

"Perfect," Jack quipped.

"I'll send them a transmission and in two hours Walter will be yelling unscheduled off world activation," Sam says with a mega-watt grin. I crossed my fingers hopefully. '_I'm not letting Maybourne or Kinsey get their hands on you_,' I promised.

**Nataia's POV**

Daniel comes forward with a bag in his hands and a smile on his face. I eye him suspiciously as my mind starts running scenarios and motives. "What's going on?" I ask.

"We're sending you to a race called the Nox, and they might be able to help you with your nightmares."

I try not to let hope color my voice when I speak. "Really, no more nightmares?"

He leans forward and hugs me tightly. "No more nightmares," he promises. He plops the bag down on the bed and motions me to open it. I do so and find my old clothes and weapons in there.

"Get changed, they'll be here in two hours," he tells me and I wonder if any of them will miss me. I get changed and sit back down on the bed and cross my legs.

"Daniel can I ask you a question?"

He smiles. "I think that you just did."

"You know what I mean," I say exasperated.

He grins. "What do you want to know?"

"What are regs?" I ask making him pause.

"A series of rules set in place by the air force for certain things," he says after few seconds.

"Like what?" I ask expectantly.

He sighs and starts to explain about the certain regs that are in place. He visibly tensed when he got to the fraternization regs. I nodded after he finished explaining.

"Thanks for telling me."

"No problem, but why did you ask?" He asks curiously.

"I heard the word and was curious as to what it meant," I lied.

"Okay," he said seeming to accept that for an answer. It wasn't technically a lie. But I decided earlier that I would keep what I saw private for their sakes. Especially since I now knew the consequences of it. Those two are meant to be together, I know it.

"Daniel," Sam called from the entrance to the infirmary.

"Coming," he called back.

He gave me a smile before heading towards his team mate and they moved out of sight. I ponder on what to do. I suddenly grinned to myself. I knew what to do now.

**Third Person POV**

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Walter yells into the com.

Daniel grins at Nataia. "That's our cue."

The young girl takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. "I'm ready."

Them and SG-1 race down to the gate room and stand perfectly still, despite the chaos, alarms and shouting around them.

"Shut down that wormhole, Major and close the iris!" General Hammond yells as a woman walks out of the wormhole which doesn't disengage despite all efforts nor does the iris close.

"Lya" Daniel says warmly.

She smiles at him before turning her attention to Nataia. "It's time to go."

Nataia turned and hugged each one of them and whispered in Sam's ear. She stepped up to the ramp and hesitated before turning and throwing herself in Daniel's arms. "Goodbye," she whispered.

"Goodbye Nataia," he murmured. She went and stepped through the gate and out of SG-1's life.

**Sam's POV**

"_Regs be damned. Love whomever you wish and don't let anything stand in your way of it. Goodbye_."

I pondered on what she meant by that for the tenth time since she left with the Nox woman Lya. I briefly wonder how she knows about me and Jack before he knocks on my door.

"I was bored so I figured that I'd come and see what you're doing."

"Nothing much," I sigh.

"Hey." He touches my shoulder gently. The way he looks at me makes me want to kiss him. I shake myself and ask "Do you, maybe want to get something to eat?"

He grins. "Sure Carter."

"_Regs be damned._" Huh, she might be on to something there.

**Sorry about the cliffie in the last chapter but I, again, couldn't resist! There will be one more chapter after this tat will, hopefully, start another story in which will alter seasons 2 through 9 or so.**

******Please review?**


	8. One Year Later

**One Year Later...**

**Daniel's POV**

"Unscheduled off world activation!" blares out over the intercom system.

I groan. "Am I going to get any work done today?"

I continue to grumble to myself as I run down to the hall to the Gate Room. The first thing I notice is that the iris isn't closed. "_Huh, must be Bra'tac with some bad news_," I think wryly. But surprisingly a girl in a cloak with the hood drawn up steps out as the wormhole disengages. Her head is down, and the hood falls away as she straightens up. My breathing hitches as her face is revealed.

It's Nataia.

Her eyes travel over the rest of SG1 and stop on me for a second.

"I'm back," she says.

******Please review? Final chapter!**


End file.
